Harry Potter and the Power of Blood
by h-potter2003
Summary: Harry is a Vampire Lord. writing challenge from author crazy hamster of doom. Blaize Zambini female and Harry Potter ship r


**Harry Potter and the Power of Blood**

**Chapter One**

**Harry Potter was angry, no that was an understatement, he was beyond that. If the things shaking in his bedroom wear anything to go by. Now, most people would be alarmed if things start to rattle and break when a person got angry. However, Harry wasn't a normal person, he was a wizard, and a extremely powerful one at that.**

**He was sitting in his dingy little bedroom, at Number Four, Privet Drive, or as he liked to call it, his personal slice of Hell. In his hands was the reason he was so angry. It was a crumbled piece of parchment that his owl Hedwig had flown in with about ten minutes ago. Harry had been startled; he had received no letters from his, 'friends', since he had returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts.**

**The letter had not been in an envelope and was clutched tightly in Hedwig's talons. Harry had got up off his bed, where he had spent most of the summer that had already past, laying, his mind drifting back to the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Replaying over and over again his god father falling through the Veil of Death.**

**What he had read in the note had boiled his blood, made him see red, made him want to kill everything that was near him. His hands were shaking from barely suppressed anger, he reread the letter for what seemed like the millionth time.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I agree with you, it feels good that we're starting to get recognition for looking after that spoiled brat Potter. I mean, it was hard to be near5 the ignorant brat this year, and he is getting too reckless, he could have got us killed with Sirius if we hadn't been getting training from the Order, that is.**_

_**I'm also glad that Dumbledore has given us a pay raise, it's not like Potter was using that money anyway. It's disgusting really, with all the money that he has, I would at least have thought that he would have bought some decent clothes, not that the ones that he wears now don't suit him. I suppose that he still wears them to get more attention.**_

_**I know what you're saying, and I'm happy that I'm going out with you as well. I think that we should put a Love Potion in Potter's drink, if Ginny wants him as her payment, like she told me. I don't know why she wants him though, but I suppose your theory is correct, being the wife of The-Boy-Who-Lived would make you famous.**_

_**Hope I'll see you soon,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione.**_

**Harry crunched the letter in his fist, his magic swelling about him. He couldn't believe it, Hermione and Ron, his best friends since the start of his time at Hogwarts, betraying him. That raised some pretty big points in Harry's mind.**

**Firstly, how long have they been spying on him for Dumbledore? Where they ever his friends? Harry didn't think so, now that he thought about it, everything seemed a little too convenient. The Weasleys going through the gateway to Platform 9 ¾ at the same time as him, talking loudly about Muggles, that could be put down to simple luck, but then Hermione, coming into his compartment, sprouting off about her knowing all about him from books, a bit convenient again, seeing as all the books that he was in, had nothing at all to do with Hogwarts.**

**And even before them, Hagrid telling him about how almost every witch and wizard in Slytherin went bad. Closing his mind off to even the possibility of him being in Slytherin.**

**It was then that Harry realized that Dumbledore was behind everything, that he had been playing Harry from the second that he dropped him off at the Dursleys all those years ago. That everything he had done, his very personality, had been molded by Dumbledore's manipulations. He wanted out, and out now.**

**The thought of just up and leaving came to his mind, but it was quickly forgotten, when there was a blinding flash of light from outside his window, Harry jumped up, and ran over to the window, carefully peering outside. He didn't like what he saw.**

**People in black robes were standing in a circle, just outside the wards that protected Number Four. For some reason, the sight of them felt strangely familiar to Harry, he didn't think that they were Death Eaters, from the lack of white masks that they usually wear, even though they looked fierce, Harry wasn't afraid. He barely had time to ponder this as one of the figures stepped forward, and placed a hand on the wards, they became visible when he touched them. The newly visible wards blocked Harry's view of the dark figures, but that was short lived, as Harry saw the wards starting to crack, then with a sonic boom, broke completely. The figures suddenly disappeared into the house.**

**When Harry saw this he tensed up and reached for his wand. At that very moment the dark figures that were outside came into his room. When the people were in his room and saw Harry they all kneeled in front of him.**

"**Lord Potter, we need to get out of here right now. Professor Dumbledore is going to be here very soon," said one of the figures as he looked up at Harry.**

**Harry then realized what these people were.**

"**You're Vampires," said Harry.**

"**Yes, Harry we are. And the princess wants to meet with you," said the same vampire.**

"**Anywhere is better than here. Let's go," said Harry.**

**With that the Vampires and Harry left the house. The leader of the group gently took hold of Harry's arm and disappeared from the house followed by the others.**

**When they came to their destination Harry looked around but couldn't see anything. He then realizes that he had a blindfold over his eyes.**

"**What's going on?" said Harry.**

"**We have a blindfold over your eyes because this type of blindfold will help with your eyes sight. In other words you will be able to see without your glasses," said one of the vampires.**

"**How long will this take?"**

"**It should be ready now," said the leader of the group as he pulled the blindfold off Harry's head.**

**When the blindfold was taken off Harry took off his glasses and he found that he could see perfectly. But what surprised him was that he was in a cave and could see in the darkness. Harry turned to the leader and was about to ask a question when the leader answered.**

"**The blindfold awakened the vampire trait in you that you would be able to see in the dark," said the leader.**

"**What do you mean 'vampire trait.' I'm not a vampire," said Harry.**

"**Everything will be explained once you meet with the princess, Lord Potter."**

"**Okay. Let's meet with this princess," said Harry.**

**----------**

**Meanwhile back at Number Four, Privet Drive Dumbledore and the Order appeared because the wards protecting the house were destroyed. Dumbledore looked around the property but found no battle scars.**

"**Bill, I want you to go to Mrs. Figg's house and see if she saw anything," said Dumbledore when he noticed the lights on in the house. "I'm going to have a word with the Dursleys."**

"**All right, Albus," said Bill Weasley.**

"**The rest of you keep watch," said Dumbledore.**

**When the rest of the Order nodded Dumbledore went up to the door and rang the doorbell. There were sounds coming from inside the house. When Petunia opened the door and saw Dumbledore she screeched.**

"**Petunia, clam down I want to talk about what happened," said Dumbledore.**

"**Come in," said Petunia.**

"**Thank you."**

**When Dumbledore entered the house he went into the living room where the Dursleys were sitting down. Dumbledore conjured a chair for himself and sat in front of them.**

"**First off I want to know what happened," said Dumbledore.**

"**It was thirty minutes ago when we all saw a flash of light outside the house. When we looked out of the windows of our rooms we saw black robed figures outside in a circle. Then one of the figures reached out his hand like he was touching something. Suddenly, upon his touch a white dome appeared. After a few seconds the dome broke and the figures went into the house. We stayed in our rooms and didn't come out until we heard a cracking sound. We then went into Harry's room to ask him who the figures were but he wasn't there. His wand was also missing," said Petunia.**

"**Were these robed figures wearing white masks?" said Dumbledore.**

"**No."**

"**This is not good. Thank you for telling me what you know."**

**With that Dumbledore left the house and told the Order everything and Bill confirmed what Mrs. Figg said with one little extra bit of information:**

"**Figg, said that she saw Harry leave with the people," said Bill.**

"**We have to find Harry no matter what it takes," said Dumbledore. "He is the only one who can kill Voldemort."**

**With that they all Disapparated back to their headquarters to plan out how they would look for Harry.**

**----------**

**While the Order was planning Harry and his vampire guides reached a chamber.**

"**Lord Potter, this is the princess's meeting chamber. Go in and meet with her. I'll come with you," said the leader.**

"**Okay. Thank you," said Harry.**

**When Harry and the vampire reached the doors they opened by themselves to let them in. Harry walked in followed by the vampire.**

"**Princess, Lord Potter is here at your request," said the Vampire.**

"**Thank you, James," said a voice coming behind a curtain to their right.**

"**Welcome, Harry Potter, Lord of the Vampire clan Litany of Blood," said the princess as she came out from behind the curtain.**

"**Blaize Zambini!" said Harry in shock.**


End file.
